my_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
My top 35 creepypastas
the intro "Hello and welcome to my top 35 creepypastas". "Creepypastas are internet horror stories posted from website to website". "That's why it's known as copypastas". Don't worry there will be more creepypasta top lists and other things too". "So please enjoy" the list 35-God's mouth: "a man and a woman go into a cave and have a look around". "The man feels a bit of air before letting go of the woman's hand". "The man soon finds himself trapped between 4 walls and accepts his fate As God devours his latest victim". 34-WARNING: "a group of 3 teens find a bag full of cassettes and listen to them"."At it's funny but then turns spooky as the boy says he became a killer and murders dozens of people including jake". 33-Wii are twisted:"a guy who works at a game company". "finds a Wii and plays the games as he does he sees disturbing content". "and destroys the machine and the games and has nightmares everynight". 32-sonic's pentagram: "this creepypasta recalls a young boy called Michael". "Who plays the first sonic game and sees satanic text and creepy footage". "In the end Michael wished he listened to his parent". 31-amazing world of gumball the grieving: "a girl sees a whole different episode of the amazing world of gumball". "As she continues watching she sees scary and sad images and disturbing content". And in the end never watched cartoon network again". 30-herobrine: "a guy playing single player on minecraft finds a another player even though he's not on multiplayer". "He rounds out he's notch brother". "And finds lots of random things like a hut and animals with his eyes" ."But the catch is herobrine doesn't have irises" 29-Luna game: "an mlp game where you play as princess Luna and see if you can complete the game". "The game is full of jump scares of scary images of pinkie pie and applebloom". "The word the end is neigh posts as every image on pictures". "And there are 6 more games to go". "With disturbing content and scary images Luna game is a game for you". 28-eyeless jack: "eyeless Jack is a creepypasta story about a guy with no eyes". "Who slashes a man and in the morning the man finds a gash on his face". "He and his brother run from it but only he survives". "And his brother dies". 27-I hate you: "a guy who plays mario plays super Mario world but finds Luigi instead of browser and an scary image of mario peach and Luigi zombiefied". 26- gateway to the mind: "this story tells us about a guy who has nothing to live for and goes to scientists". "Who takes out all his senses meaning he can't feel taste smell see or hear anything". "The man goes insane and starts writing dead relatives of the scientists". "And falls dead on the floor". 25-he wants his mama: "a gta horror story". "About a guy who hears about ghost kids in gta 4". "He plays the game and hears ghostly voices in the game and never sleeps again". 24-cupcakes:" a mlp story depicting pinkie pie as a serial killer who drugs her friend rainbow dash and tortures her and turns her into cupcakes". "She wore a skirt of cutie marks Pegasus wings and a unicorn horn necklace". "This has drawn a lot of fear from the brony fandom". 23-ed edd and eddy lost episode: "episode 74 of ed edd and eddy was removed from tv after its release". "The episode featured ed and eddy walking down road"." Eddy looking angry and ed looking sad like something bad happened". "Double d was sleeping on eddy's bed"." We then see a hairy Rolf". "And then Nazz and jonny are shown but Johnny has no irises and eats nazz's head". "We then Jimmy and Sarah at the dentist". "The last scene show double d sleeping on the floor". 22-laughing jack:" a young boy has an imaginary friend called laughing jack". "One night they find the dog is dead and finally jack cuts the boy's tongue out and the mother is put in a mental hospital". 21-The harbinger experiment:"a man causes a group of men to go insane and cause kills his soldiers". "Livin' in the sunshine by a band is played in the background"." So he locks the hatch and traps his men but stops the thing from getting out". 20-abandoned by Disney:" a guy goes to a abandoned attraction in emerald isles". "Some fish hooks swinging". "A conversation between 2 people ending with crying". "Some taps left on". "But then the man sees a door with a sign(mascots only) so he unlocks the door and goes inside and goes into character prep 1". "And sees a motionless Mickey mouse costume on the floor"." And as he turns to leave the unthinkable happens the Mickey mouse costume stood up and said "hey wanna see my head come off". "And the costume pulls his head off and yellow chunky blood comes out". "The man flees from the palace and never returns". 19-dead bart: "a lost Simpson's episode where bart while fooling around". "Breaks a plane window and is sucked out and his corpse is shown in claymation". "The family go to his grave but the same date are shown on all the graves". 18-the Russian sleep experiment:"5 men are brought into a Russian and are falsely forgiven freedom if they cooperate". "After a 5 days the men go insane and one dies then another one then another one then another one". "The remaining man says we are you and is shot". 17-squidward's suicide: "a spongebob lost episode". "Where squidward is practicing for a concert and spongebob and Patrick start laughing". "Squidward tells them to be quiet and they off to Sandy's". "The next scene shows squidward with hyper realistic eyes nervous". "The crowd including spongebob and Patrick boo him off stage". "The next scene shows squidward sitting on his bed crying tears which turns to blood". "A mysterious voice tells him to do it and he shoots himself". 16-unknown format:"a gamer decurupts his computer and his games go haywire". 15-smile dog.jpg:"a creepy image of an Siberian husky with human teeth". "There is a bloody hand and he says spread the word". "If you don't the image will get even more scary". "They say it all started with of the devil". 14-misfortune: "a guy playing the game encounters a demon that looks like a bug maybe a beetle or an ant". "The beast tells him to pick the right cabin if you choose wrong". "He will say I am God here". 13-tails doll curse:"two teens who are play sonic R encounter the tails doll"." A robotic doll that is supposed to look like tails". "He kills them with the song can you feel the sunshine in the background". 12-MARIO:"a creepy game where a guy encounters the game super Mario world". "But instead of browser it's mario who is the antagonist". "A creepy image of the loops he killed will appear". 11-polybius: "polybius is a game where you shoot objects on the screen". "The game's flashing images and voices like a woman screaming". "This caused hallucinations visions and nightmares". "Top men appeared at the scene". 10-cleverbot: "cleverbot is a website where you can chat with a robot". "The robot replies are creepy". "Like I know where you live", "I watch you sleep", "or I'm gonna kill you". 9-noodles:"noodles is a dog who is in nintendodogs"."Who kills the other dogs all the other dogs". 8-merena mordegard glesgorv: "merena mordegard glesgorv is a 20 second video of a man staring at you before grinning at the last two seconds". "This is only half of the video the actual video is 2 minutes". "The drilling sound in the background". 7-suicidemouse.avi:"a lost Mickey mouse cartoon where Mickey is walking down the street while a banging on a piano is heard in the background". "The video changes to a smirking Mickey and a screaming woman is heard in the background". 6-Ben drowned: "a legend of Zelda creepypasta about a statue of a dead boy called ben is shown haunting the player and in the end the player destroys his laptop and burns his 64". 5-Jeff the killer: "Jeff the killer is a creepypasta about a 13 year old boy going insane". "His distinctive appearance includes black hair burned eyelids and a horrific smile". "He wears skinny jeans a grey t shirt and a white hoodie". "He kills his mother and father and brother". 4-username666: "a guy searches for 666 and refreshes the page again and again". "Until he is taken to a creepy channel called 666". "He soon finds a video but he can't pause it", "he can't close the screen", "he can't shut it down". "He accepts his fate and killed by a hand". 3-berserk:"a game causes two teens to die". After posting their highscores". "It is caused by evil Otto". 2-sonic.exe: "sonic.exe is a game where there is a demonic sonic who kills (tails,knuckles, Dr eggman.)"."A guy called tom plays it and gets killed by a plushie of it". "It's has a scary grin and bleeding eyes". 1-slenderman: "the slenderman is a tall horrific creature who is a very famous creepypasta who lives in the woods". "Who attacks people topically children". "Using his tentacles to attack them with". "And if you look at his face it will cause paranoia". "It has blank face and a wears a tuxedo". notes "They aren't real they are just stories". honourable mentions The grifter:"a creepy video where guy steals a baby who is a young man now who can't talk and is katatonie". "People who watch it are killed". Scp-173:the statue; "a mutant statue who must be looked at at all times". "If you blink it will snap your neck". Mortal kombat.exe: "a spooky version of the original game with 200 characters". future lists More creepypastas Top 41 easter eggs in games Top 23 sonic characters And more.